Akan Kujadikan Kau Milikku Selamanya
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: "Apa? Kau ditinggal sendirian dirumahmu?" seorang pria dengan surai biru bergelombang agak sedikit berteriak. "Ya, memang lagi ada urusan. Dan aku tak mau menghadiri acara menyebalkan itu," ujar lelaki yang dipanggil Degel itu.


**Ini Fic yaoi kedua saia mudah2an tidak menggantung ya**

**Hahahahaha *author ditinju**

**Akan Kujadikan Kau Milikku**

**Selamanya**

Sudah dua jam pria dengan surai hijau toska panjang nan lurus ini menunggu dibangku taman dekat rumahnya, dia terus melirik jam tangannya dan bertanya-tanya kapan yang ditunggunya akan muncul menampakkan wajahnya yang membuatnya rindu itu.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Apa? Kau ditinggal sendirian dirumahmu?" seorang pria dengan surai biru bergelombang agak sedikit berteriak._

"_Ya, memang lagi ada urusan. Dan aku tak mau menghadiri acara menyebalkan itu," ujar lelaki yang dipanggil Degel itu._

"_umm, ya sudah. Degel nanti kita pergi bersama ya," lelaki dengan surai biru itu tersenyum._

"_Apa? Jalan bersama? Rumahmu itu jauh sekali! Dua kali lipat jauhnya dari sekolah!" ujar Degel._

"_Ah… kau kan bisa menunggu di taman itu," ujar lelaki berambut biru panjang dan bergelombang itu._

_Degel sedikit mengernyit, "taman? Haaaaah… baiklah… jam 2 siang aku tunggu disana," ucap Degel menghela napas._

"_Baiklah… tunggu aku ya, Degel," lelaki dengan surai biru bergelombang itu berlari gembira._

_**End Flash Back**_

Dia janji lima jam yang lalu bertemu ditaman ini jam 2 tepat, tapi ini sudah lebih dari jam 3 siang. Kemana Kardia? Batin Degel bertanya-tanya kemana lelaki yang berjanji dengannya.

20 menit berlalu

Yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya muncul, "maafkan aku Degel!" seru lelaki berambut biru bergelombang menghampiri Degel yang sedang duduk dengan tenangnya, membaca buku yang ia bawa.

"Kardia… kau lama sekali sih…" Degel terdengar sesengukkan, dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dibalik kacamatanya yang masih melekat di wajah putih nan mulusnya.

"Eh?! Maaf Degel… tadi ada sedikit hambatan… maafkan aku…" Kardia terlihat semakin bersalah saat melihat mata Degel yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, juga suaranya yang sesengukkan.

Degel masih sesengukkan, tapi mulai mereda, "aku menunggumu lama sekali," ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

Kardia semakin terlihat bersalah, "ah… baiklah. Hari ini aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang kau suka. Jadi tolong berhentilah menangis ya," Kardia memohon pada Degel dengan berlutut.

Degel terdiam, "baiklah. Ke toko buku ya?" Degel tersenyum simpul sangat manis.

Kardia _jawsdrop_ mendengar permintaan Degel yang ingin ke toko buku mungkin mencari buku yang dia inginkan.

"T…Tunggu… kenapa harus ke toko buku?" tanya Kardi dengan _sweatdrop_.

Degel memanyunkan bibir merahnya, "kau bilang ingin mengajakku ke tempat yang aku suka. Aku suka ke toko buku," ujar Degel dengan sedikit merengek.

Kardia menghela napasnya panjang, dan mengangguk lemas, "baiklah… ke toko buku kan?" ucapnya agak malas. 'kenapa harus toko buku coba? Kan bisa ke restoran atau tempat yang romantis! Ahhhh TIDAK!' batin Kardia berteriak.

Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai Kardia mengikuti kemana pun Degel melangkah, ke toko buku sekalipun. Menatap lurus kepada pria yang berjalan dihadapannya. Cantik, begitu cantik makhluk ini. Lembut dan sangat manis, batin Kardia mulai melayang tak tentu arah.

'Tapi kenapa harus toko buku? Disana aku tak bisa bermesraan dengan dia, kan?' batin Kardia mulai mendumal.

Hanya dengan menempuh 15 menit berjalan kaki mereka pun sampai di toko buku yang Degel sukai. Memilih, mengitari, memperhatikan dengan seksama seluruh buku-buku di rak yang tertata rapi.

Matanya meburu buku-buku yang ia cari, mulai mengambilnya dan menumpuknya ditangannya yang kecil.

"Sini. Biar aku saja yang bawa!" Kardia mengambil buku-buku yang dipegang Degel dan membawakannya untuk lelaki berambut hijau toska panjang dan lurus ini.

Degel hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sang kekasih membawakan barang bawaanya dengan senang hati.

"Setelah ini! Ikut aku kemana pun aku mau, Degel," ujar Kardia tersenyum menyeringai sambil melirik Degel dengan membawa barang-barang Degel yang bertumpuk menuju kasir.

Degel terkekeh, mengikuti langkah Kardia, "baiklah. Kemana pun kau pergi aku ikut."

…

Setelah membayar buku-buku yang dibeli Degel, mereka pun segera keluar toko buku. Dan sesuai yang diinginkan Kardia, Degel megikuti langkah Kardia kemana pun Kardia melangkah. Membawanya pergi. Selama itu dengan kekasih yang ia sayangi, ia tak keberatan jika harus menanjak gunung sekalipun.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Degel yang sedang sepi seperti yang dikatakan Degel sebelumnya, jika orang-orang rumahnya pada keluar semua hari ini.

"Ke rumahku? Mau apa?" tanya Degel bingung.

Kardia semakin menyeringai, lalu menarik lelaki berambut hijau toska ini kedalam rumah. Melempar barang bawaannya ke sofa. Dan terus menyeret lelaki dengan tangan sedingin es ini ke kamarnya yang sepi.

"Nah… disini tak ada siapapun. Jadi biarkan aku bersenang-senang sedikit ya, Degel," senyum menyeringai Kardia semakin lebar.

Degel tersipu merah, ia tahu tujuan lelaki kekar ini adalah hal 'itu', yang biasa mereka lakukan sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja ini memalukan untuk Degel.

Kardia mendekati Degel, perlahan, membuat jantung pemuda ini berdetak kencang sekali. Pipinya bersemu merah padam melihat wajah Kardia semakin mendekat, dan sekarang kira-kira hanya 2 inci saja.

"Biarkan aku merasakanmu penuh hari ini," napas Kardia yang berat terasa panas dipipi Degel yang semakin memerah.

Degel tahu inilah Kardia yang selama ini dia kenal, Kardia yang sedikit nafsu jika sedang berdua dengannya, Kardia yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras.

Akhirnya bibir merahnya tersentuh dan dilumat Kardia dengan panasnya, semakin melumat, Kardia memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Degel yang sudah terbiasa.

Memojokkan Degel dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang empuk Degel. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah membuat Degel semakin terlihat manis dan membuat nafsu Kardia.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku menjadi hilang kendali, Degel," Kardia menciumi leher jenjang nan putih milik Degel.

Sehingga sang pemilik mengerang menikmati tubuhnya dipermainkan Kardia. Menikmati tempo permainan Kardia.

Perlahan tangan Kardia meraba tubuh Degel menemukan bagian paling sensitif dari pemuda. Membuatnya semakin menegang.

Sesekali Degel megerang menikmati alunan gerakan Kardia dalam tempo, semakin menegang dan akhirnya Degel merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar dari bagian sensitifnya.

Kardia semakin menyeringai, "wah… reaksimu cepat sekali ya, sudah siap rupanya," Kardia membuka dan menarik celana panjang Degel yang sudah basah, juga membuka baju juga celananya sendiri.

Degel bersemu merah, napasnya memburu, cepat sekali ia mencapai klimaks seperti ini, malu tapi ini yang bisa membuat tubuh dinginnya menjadi hangat.

"Nah… kita mulai Degel…" Kardia mendorong miliknya memasuki tubuh Degel sehingga Degel kembali mengerang, memburu napasnya yang mulai terengah-engah mengikuti tempo gerakan Kardia.

Kardia semakin bergerak dengan tempo cepat, cepat sehingga Degel hampir berteriak namun tertahan oleh jari Kardia yang menyentuh lidah Degel. Mata Degel sedikit basah akibat air matanya yang berlinang. Ia membalikkan tubuh Degel dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir merah muda milik Degel.

Sedikit mendesah keras, namun tertahan oleh bibir Kardia yang menawan bibirnya. Saat cairan hangat keluar di dalam tubuhnya mengalir sebagian keluar. Juga cairan yang keluar dari bagian sensitifnya.

Kardia sedikit menjauh, ia juga memburu napasnya, sedikit cairan keluar menetes dari bagian tersensitif dari Kardia.

"Kau selalu mampu membuatku bergairah, Degel," Kardia tersenyum mendekati wajah manis Degel yang bersemu merah.

"Dan kau selalu mampu membuatku kelelahan seperti ini," Degel memburu napasnya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Yaaah… kau tahu aku kan? Inilah aku yang selalu bergairah jika bersamamu," Kardia terkekeh.

**END**

**Ini fic yaoi kedua saia**

**Agak ngegaje sih tapi tolong dibaca dan direview ya.**

**Arigatou ^^**


End file.
